monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Pumpseed
Necromancer's plan backfired enormously and now the super powerful Lord Pumpseed is roaming free, causing all sorts of havoc. He was supposed to be resurrected and then controlled, but thanks to Hayman's clumsiness, now Lord Pumpseed is the most feared and fastest Control monster ever! Role: Denier __TOC__ Overview Lord Pumpseed is a Fire Control monster that uses Corruption, CDA, and stamina removal to control his enemies, and relies on torture effects such as Burn, Nightmares, and Ignition in order to deal damage. Scarier still, he can apply PER, Trait Disabled, and Corrupted in one move. Pros: *Many torture status effects *INSANE trait and stats *Multiple Stamina removal skills *Mega Corruption + Ignite + Double Damage *Special is amazing: AoE Mega Corruption + Ignite + CDDA *AoE Mega Corruption + PER + Ignite *AoE 3 Turn Death Countdown for 0 stamina (the Death Countdown also applying to you seems bad until you remember his trait) Cons: *Best skills do not deal damage, stopping him from taking advantage of his good power stat *High cooldowns and stamina costs Recommended Moveset The Meanest of them All (Ranked) *Hayman Ghost Carnival (AoE Random Torture Skill (before PER) + PER + Corrupted + AoE Corrupted, 40s, 3 CD) *Sons a Witches (AoE PER + Mega Corruption + Ignite, 46s, 3 CD) *Fear Itself (3-turn Death Countdown + AoE CDA & Bleed, 34s, 3 CD) *The Honking (PER + Trait Disabled + Corruption + Burn, 34s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Talany's Mask; Cane of the Atlantis Since Pumpseed's best skills don't deal any damage he can't activate Jasastur's Mask. This makes Talany's Mask the best option. Pumpkin Lord (Unranked) *Reaper Madness (AoE 3-turn Death Countdown + Team 3-turn Death Countdown, 0s, 1 CD) *Bad Dream House (AoE CDA + Burn, 36s, 3 CD) *Here Comes Treble (Mega Corruption + Double Damage + Ignite, 29s, 3 CD) *Danger Things / Master and Cadaver / Dry Hard (Danger for 100% Stamina Drain + Burn + Ignite, 28s, 2 CD) / (Cadaver for AoE Nightmare + Stamina Leak + 30% Stamina Drain, 20s, 2 CD) / (Dry Hard for AoE 35 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite, 25s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Allies *Obviously, Pumpseed is a great team member no matter what team he's denying for. However, even the most situational trait he has, Team Sudden Death Immunity, comes in especially handy for 2 monsters in particular: Fatid and Warspellz. Both of these monsters have great support moves that are hindered by applying Instant or Sudden Death, and Pumpseed's mere existence removes any risk these two have, meaning that Fatid can revive his entire team without fear and Warspellz can apply Triple Damage and Evasion just as freely. Counters *Pumpseed's bread and butter are Corruption, Stamina Drains, and CDA, so Hookuai is the perfect counter due to Corruption having no effect on him and his 0 Stamina, 0 CD, 70 damage Water skill can wipe Pumpseed out. But be wary of The Honking. *Hornet has team Torture and Control Immunity, which helps bypass everything Pumpseed can do except for Stamina Drain. Hornet's Area Dodge and higher speed are also very helpful. Hornet's Area Dodge allows him to dodge Pumpseed's CDA since it is always AoE - but watch out for Hayman Ghost Carnival. *Trait Disablers like Ingenica and Madam Fusion can easily disable Pumpseed's amazing trait. *Pumpseed is still vulnerable to CDA due to his high cooldowns. Grakon is a great example because he has both CDA and Stun, and can also disable Pumpseed's trait. Lamia is also a strong counter for having CDA and being faster than him. Category:Fire monsters Category:Gravedigger Category:Sudden Death Immunity Category:Tough Category:True Vision Category:Evolving trait Category:Evil Legions book Category:Exclusive book Category:Underworld book Category:Spirit book Category:Denier Category:Cause Ignite Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Nightmares Category:PER Users Category:Causes Stamina Leak Category:Stamina removal users Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Causes Death Countdown Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Random Effects Users Category:Causes Corrupted